


Late Night Calls

by EJWalters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: James Moriarty is a man who doesn't understand the concept of sleep.





	Late Night Calls

James Moriarty was a peculiar employer. He didn’t exactly understand the words “sleep schedule” and expected you to come running whenever he called. And that was very frequently. You were just laying down to sleep from a very long day at work when your phone started buzzing on your nightstand, startling you. You reached over for it and rolled your eyes when the caller ID read “Jim”. You rolled onto your back as you answered the call and let out a sleepy and slightly irritated “hello?”

“(Y/N). I need you,” was all he said.

You frowned in annoyance, “What do you need?”

“I’ll tell you when you get here.”

You could tell he was about to hang up, so you quickly said, “No,” the lack of sleep from the last few days eradicating your filter.

There was a pause, “Sorry?”

You sat up in your bed, the blankets pooling in your lap, “I said ‘no’, Jim. I need you to tell me what you need and then I’ll tell you if I’m coming immediately or sleeping first.”

“Do I need to remind you that you work for me? I OWN YOU!!” he started off calm and collected before shouting out of the blue.

You were used to his outbursts and this one only added to your annoyance, “I’m fully aware that you’re my employer, but unlike you, I can’t run off of two hours of sleep for a whole week, James. You’ve been calling me left and right at all hours of the day for the last ten days and I’ve scarcely gotten ten hours of sleep that whole time. I have no energy, and no patience. So either tell me what you need from me, or I’m hanging up the phone.”

You could tell he didn’t like it, but that he knew you were right. In order for you to work well, you needed a decent night’s sleep. So with an annoyed sigh that you knew was just for show, he said, “Call me when you wake up.”

“I will. You should get some sleep to, Jim.”

You could feel the power of his eye roll through the phone, “Sweet dreams.”

With that, he hung up.


End file.
